This invention relates to a non-linear amplifier and, more particularly, to a transistorized non-linear amplifier wherein the input signal is amplified by a power of n or by a power of 1/n, wherein n is a positive integer greater than 1.
Transistorized non-linear amplifiers are known wherein the amplification factor admits of an exponential characteristic. That is, the amplified output signal is exponentially related to the input signal. Such prior art non-linear amplifiers generally consist of an amplifying transistor having a base electrode to which the input signal is applied and a collector electrode from which the amplified signal is derived. Additionally, a first series of PN junctions are connected between the amplifying transistor base electrode and a reference potential, and a second series of PN junctions are provided to connect the amplifying transistor emitter electrode to such reference potential.
Although the various operating characteristics of the PN junction devices as well as the amplifying transistor can be selected to be substantially equal, an attendant disadvantage of such prior art non-linear amplifiers is that the output amplified signal and, in particular, the output current is temperature dependent. Stated otherwise, the output current includes a component that is sensitive to changes in temperature. Consequently, the amplification attained by such non-linear amplifier can not be maintained constant throughout a range of temperature variations, resulting in deleterious affects.